A conventional bar feeding device is represented in FIGS. 1 to 5. It generally comprises:                a base 1 extending lengthwise,        a channel cover 4 extending lengthwise and rotatably connected to said base 1,        a guiding member 7 comprising a guiding channel 8 extending lengthwise,        a pusher flag 12,        a chain 13 fastened to a first end of said pusher flag 12 and able to move it lengthwise,        a push bar 9 able to move within said guiding channel 8 and fastened to a second end of said pusher flag 12.        
With such a bar feeding device, as particularly visible in FIG. 5, there is a gap 20 between the channel cover 4 and the guiding member 7. This gap 20 extends lengthwise along the entire base 1 and it serves to allow the pusher flag 12 to pass between the channel cover 4 and the guiding member 7. However, small diameter bars can escape through it, which may lead to damages to the bars themselves, the pusher flag 12 and/or the chain 13 and to an interruption of the production.